Nick's Circus Family
by Jade1377
Summary: After one night of passion Nick's life changes but he has to fight for not only the girl but for something so much more. Will his family and his friends from work prevent him from having a happily ever after or will they make him see what has been in front of him all this time.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh can you believe that we got a contract with the Luxor?" Nate asked me.

"I am just so glad we can finally stop moving. It gets tiresome after a while." I told him as I nursed a beer.

Me and my four other siblings were circus folk and after a while you get bored with traveling. Our father was the ring leader and each of us had a talent. Now that we can just stay in Vegas we can truly let our talents shine. After we got our contracts signed my brothers and sister and I went to a bar to celebrate.

We sat in this bar and enjoyed our drinks. I would have just enjoyed the time with my family if my sister Isabella didn't open her mouth.

"So Tatiana are you gonna find yourself a bed mate for the night?" Isabella asked me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I wasn't thinkin bout it why Is are you on the prowl yet again?" I asked her and looked around.

"Oh no darling I found one just for you. I know how you like them. Tall, muscle bound, great eyes and a smile that could make you melt. Well there he is over there with his tall drink of chocolate and a virgin." Is told me and pointed out the trio.

I smirked as I saw the man. He was a beautiful specimen of the male gender. I looked at her and smirked.

"He is beautiful isn't he?" I asked and continued to stare at him.

Nick's P.O.V.

Two months after being trapped in that damn box and I was still in a funk. Warrick and Greg wanted to do something to get me out of it so we went to a new bar on the strip. We were sitting at a table enjoying our drinks until Warrick pointed something out to me.

"Hey Nick I think those girls are checkin you out." He said and nodded in their direction. I looked and I almost dropped my jaw.

One was tall, a little darker as if she was biracial or from some Caribbean island. She had long black hair and light blue eyes. She had a small frame but she had curves in all the right places. The flair in her hips made her pants and shirt not meet and I saw a hint of a tattoo. I looked at the other girl with her. Short blonde hair with the same blue eyes, small breasts and a more physically fit body that you see now a days. Her skin was pale as if she never saw sunlight. They both stared at me with a certain hunger in their eyes.

"I think they want to eat you alive Nick." Greg stated and moved in his seat.

"Well the blonde isn't what is getting my attention Greggo." I told him and looked at my lap to think about what I was going to do about them.

"Well you better do something because there are a few dudes flyin around these two birds." Warrick said and pointed them out again. An sure enough there were two dudes around them talking to them.

I felt uneasy about this then got up and walked straight to the girl with the tan.

Tat's P.O.V.

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you Is." I said as James and Philippe walked in front of us and started to talk to us. Our brothers were always there to act as the male aggressor to earn our favors.

I didn't like the act it was dishonest, but I can't really complain because it does show results. Case in point the guy Isabella and I were eye raping stood up and walked right to us. I smiled a little to myself and watched as he put a sexy swagger to his walk.

"Hey I'm Nick." He said to me with a little bit of an accent. I smiled and enjoyed as it rolled into my ears and down my spine. He was about five inches taller than I and had a strong jaw line. His smile was to die for, and his eyes made me want to stare into them forever. He had muscles showing through his shirt but not in a way to say, "Hey I am built now ride my jock." But more as stating the fact that he works out.

"Hi I'm Tatiana. Hey are you doin this fine evening?" I asked as he got cozy against the bar with us.

"Well I had a crappy day but it is suddenly looking up." Nick said to me and I smiled.

Cute but I don't really want cute. I haven't had a man in a long while so I didn't see the point in playing around.

"Look you wanna get out of here. I am celebrating and I think I want to have a party of just two." I whispered into his ear and bit it. I grinned as I felt him suck in his breath.

"Your place or mine?" He asked.

"Yours. Come on hot stuff." I answered and grabbed his hands to lead him out of the bar. I looked back to see my group and his just watch us. His in awe and mine in a way to let me know that once I was done to give them a call or text.

We got outside and I looked around for the parking lot. I finally found my ride and walked up to my motorcycle. He watched me get on it, staring at my leather pants and corset top. I think he just realized that I didn't have sleeves cause he stared at a tattoo that I have on my shoulder. He shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"Follow me to my car and I'll lead you to my place." Nick said and I nodded. I started my bike and slowly followed him to a black suv. He got in and started his car. I smiled at him and we drove off to enjoy our night.

About thirty minutes later we stopped in front of a one story house and he parked in the driveway. It looked nice, well-kept grass, a few flowers here and there. Just your normal house in a normal neighborhood. If he knew that I was a circus performer I think he would freak out a little.

I met him at the front door and was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arm around my back. He lead me into the house and as soon as he shut the door I turned and pinned him to the wall. I smiled at the smile he gave me and just kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him in place. He wrapped his arms around my hips. He put one hand right on my ass and started to squeeze it. I moaned into the kiss and scratched his scalp in pleasure.

I pulled back from him for a second and took a look around. I wanted to see all the places where we could start having sex. Oh the hell with it, round one is against the door. While I was thinking he had pulled me against his front and started to play with my breasts. So to get him back I pressed my ass right against him. He was hard against me and I loved it. So I started to slowly grind my ass against his cock until I could tell that he was about to snap. I pushed off him again and grabbed his belt.

He watched me with surprise in his eyes as I fling his belt across the room and quickly unbuttoned an unzipped his pants. Once that was done I grabbed his pants and boxers and quickly pushed them down his long legs. I smiled as I found my prize. He was longer than what I was used to and he had a drop of precum sitting right on the tip.

I smiled up and him the licked the drop right off of him. He sucked in his breath and that was my cue to strike. I opened my mouth all the way then took all of him in. I wrapped my tongue around him and started to bob my head back and forth. Moaning at the taste of him with each move of my head.

He weaved his fingers into my hair as I sucked his dick. He moaned and grunted as I enjoyed the taste of him. His breathing told me that he was about to cum. I went faster but apparently he wanted something else.

"Baby you gotta pull back or I'm gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yours." Nick moaned to me.

I smirked cause that was indeed my plan. I just kept up on sucking his thick cock. He finally lost it and started to fuck my mouth. He grabbed my head as if to hold it in place then just kept thrusting into my mouth. I relaxed my mouth ready for him to cum deep down my throat.

"Shit!" Nick growled as he came into my mouth. I just smiled and swallowed every drop.

Once he let go I stood up and smiled at him. He smirked and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. He kissed me and made me walk to the couch in the living room. He pushes me onto the couch and the grabs my pants and tosses them. He looks down to see that I wasn't wearing any panties.

"Such a naughty girl you are Tatiana." Nick growled to me as he got on his knees and started to kiss my ankles, thighs and hips.

"Oh am I? I never thought about it." I replied and sucked in my breath as he bit my thigh at my smartass remake.

He moved my legs so he knelled in front of my pussy like he was praying to an altar. He then smirks at me and then leans in and licks my bare pussy lips. I arch and moan at the lightest of touches from his tongue. He smirked and just dove in and started to eat me out. He knew just where to lick and suck.

He grabbed my hips and tilted me off the couch and continued to please me with those sexy lips and talented tongue. I didn't want to cum so I moved my legs and pushed him onto his back. He looked at me then realized what I wanted when I climbed onto his lap and slowly lowered myself on to his thick cock. We both moaned at the feel of each other.

He grabbed my hips to help me get the rhythm he wanted to go at for now. It was slow as if to let us get used to each other. While I loved the gesture it was unneeded. I moved his left hand to my breast and circled my hips on his cock. He smirked at me then rolled us over. He grabbed my legs and stopped for a second.

"How flexible are you?" He asked. I smirked and basically did a split on him He moaned and started to thrust deep inside of me. I shivered at how deep he was. He kept plowing into me as if his life depended on it.

We moved against each other faster and faster to reach the oh so fantastic sensation of cumming. Nick angled his next thrust just right and I shivered. I looked at him and kissed him deeply. I moaned loudly against his mouth as I felt the tension of orgasm getting closer.

"Nick I'm gonna cum." I whimpered to him as he kept himself angled just right.

"So am I sweetheart, cum with me." He growled and started to hammer into me.

My eyes snapped open and I arched my back cumming on Nick's cock. He slammed into me three more times and growled. I could feel him cum deep inside of me. With each jerk of his thick cock inside of me I felt the heat of his cum enter me. I smiled and relaxed on the floor and he slowly pulled himself out of me and layed on his side looking at me.

I smirked at him and crawled on top of him. He just watched me and started to smile. I snuggled into his chest and lightly scrapped my nails across his skin. We stayed this way for a few minutes until he started to play with my ass again. I climbed on top of him and rubbed my pussy against his cock.

"Want to go again Nick?" I asked and kissed his chest.

"You are damn straight Tat. I want to fuck you so much that you wont walk tomorrow." Nick growled and smacked my ass playfully.

We started again on the floor of his house with me riding him. After that we got some water and he pushed me against the kitchen sink and fucked me hard. We went to his room and he asked if he could try my ass. I told him yes and I took his black cherry. Four hours all we did was try new things until he passed out.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. As I got myself ready I smiled and left my phone number on the counter in the kitchen. I may not want a relationship but he was a lot of fun. I wasn't going to let that yummy cock go to waste.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a year since I last saw Nick. I wanted to talk to him but the next time I had a day off I went to his house to find out that he didn't live there anymore. I tried my best to find out about him but after a while gave up.

I needed to see him about his daughter Emma. I found out I was pregnant a week after our affair. Since then and the day I found out he wasn't living there I had been between doctors and baby stores.

When I finally gave birth to my little blue eyed angel I decided I would wait until she was a little bit bigger to find out about her father. I smiled and walked to her crib. There she was staring at me with a big toothless smile.

I picked her up and walked to the living room of the room the hotel gave us. I sat in a chair and waited for my sister and brothers to come out of their rooms. James came out first and smiled at us.

"How is my little trapezes princess?" He asked us. His deep voice making the little girl smile.

"She is doin fine. I am getting ready to feed her. I am going to grab a smock so I can do some paperwork and replace the worker that hasn't shown up today." I explained and took Emma to the bathroom and the two of us took a bath.

She relaxed against my chest and beat the shit out of the water. She giggled and played while I washed her and myself. Once we were done Isabella came and picked her up. I went got dressed and meet up with Nate, James and Philip.

We started on the paperwork and breastfed little Emma. Smock over my chest we sat behind a giant desk. We worked and worked until someone knocked on the door.

"Um I am sorry Sir's and Madams but the police are here. They would like to ask you some questions." Said one of the many workers we had hired.

"Send them in." Philip said as he took a drink of milk. Since they had found out I was going to be a mother they all started to eat right and be health nuts. Damn food Nazis tried to keep my Godiva truffles away from me. That stopped after I stabbed James in the foot.

A man who was balding, a blonde woman and oh crap baskets it was Nick. They all walked towards us and stared at us for a minute.

"Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to take that thing off so I can see your hands." Said the blonde woman.

"I can't do that. I am feeding my daughter right now so you can either wait or stand next to me and stare as she feeds from me." I hissed at her and stayed still. She walked over and moved the smock a little to see that there was indeed a baby.

"How old?" She asked me.

"Three months. She was born on the ides of March." I told her and felt that she was done. I pulled her away and walked to her room. I got her dressed and got myself presentable.

When I showed up I dressed her in a batgirl creeper. We sat back down and the balding man showed us a picture of the worker that we were missing. He was dead and he looked like he was eaten alive by some kind of animal.

"This is Tomas Gonzales. He was found dead the other day with all of these animal scratches. We wanted to know when was the last time you talked to him." Bald man was asking.

"Care to tell me who you are?" I asked as Emma picked up the picture and stared at it.

"I am Jim Brass, homicide detective, this is Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes they are CSI." Jim said and waited for us to answer him.

"Well I can tell you now that these are not markings from our animals." Isabella said and handed the picture back.

Jim, Catherine and Nick looked at each other then looked back at us. You could tell that they didn't believe in us.

"Oh and how can you tell us that?" Catherine asked.

"Simple he wasn't allowed near the animals. The only ones who could go near them are us. Even if he was attacked it wouldn't be from our animals. These claws are from a coyote." Nate told them.

"Well we need alibis and DNA." Jim snarled at us.

We nodded and let them do their job. Nick walked up to me and took my DNA then he took Emma's. They nodded and walked out. I turned to the others and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well now we know what happened to him." I stated and they all laughed.

Nick P.O.V.

The woman I had the most wonderful night of my life with was standing there in front of me with a child. I didn't know how to act. You could tell that this child was her daughter but who was the father.

They all basically told them that they didn't do it nor did the animals from their show. We took their DNA and left. When we got to the car Catherine looks at me with a strange look in her eye.

"So wanna tell me what that was about?" Catherine asked as she started the car and started to drive back to the lab.

"I am going to need to be off this case. I had a relationship with that woman about a year ago." I decided to tell her the truth. No point lying about it.

She nodded and left it alone till we got back to the labs. Once we got in Catherine walked to Grissom's office and told him that I needed to be on another case. I gave all of the evidence to Catherine and went to my new case.

I started on this case with Sara and for a few hours all we did was research and talk until Greg came barreling into the room we were in with a weird look on his face. Well Greg was always weird but this was an even weirder look even for him.

"Nick dude we need to talk." Greg said and grabbed me and started to pull me to the lab station he was working at. There stood Warwick and Catherine.

"Ok I know it's not my birthday and I am pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong so what's up?" I said and waited for them to say something to me.

"Um Nicky that little girl that we saw is your daughter." Catherine said.

"What?" I gasped at this.

Warwick handed the paper to me and there it was in black and white. She was Tatiana and my daughter. I had a little girl.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" I whispered to no one.

"Maybe she wanted to trap you?" Greg said.

"Maybe she didn't know how to get in contact with you." Warwick stated and glared at Greg. Maybe both were the right answer but for now I needed to breathe.

I left the lab and took my car to my apartment. I sat on my couch not realizing how long it took me to get home. All I could think about was that I not only had a daughter but I missed the pregnancy, the birth, her first smile, her first fart. I would never get those back. I started to get pissed until I really thought about it.

What if she tried to get in contact with me? She only knew my first name and house. She could have gone to the house and realized that I don't live there anymore. An there are thousands of Nick's in Vegas.

My little girl wasn't going to grow up without a father. I decided then and there to get a lawyer to make sure that I wasn't going to be kicked out of her life. Tatiana wasn't going to stop me. My lil princess…I still couldn't get my mind around it.

"I'm a father."


End file.
